Return of the Shadow Games
by future bra
Summary: Crossover with the Mummy/Mummy Returns. Yugi and co are off to another tournament to fight Imhotep, origninal owner of the Eye, with the help of Pegasus and his daughter. DISCONTINUED
1. A History Revealed

_Authors Note:  This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic.  It's an AU crossover with the Mummy/Mummy Returns.  Instead of 7 items, there are 8.  Also, there is a new character to be introduced: Pegasus's daughter (I figure he couldn't have been married without having a kid).  I hope you all enjoy it._

**Prologue**

            Years before the golden age of Egypt, a dark game was created called the Shadow Games.  The Pharaoh had grown tired of these Games and had been attempting to put an end to them.  His main opposition was his High Priest, Imhotep.  

            His High Priestess, Biset, was also against him but had sided with Ryou, the tomb robber.  Ryou was once a wealthy and respected man.  Soon it was discovered how he made his fortune.  The Pharaoh was repulsed by what he did and banished him from the land.  However, Biset was deeply in love with Ryou, and he with her.  She took him in as a servant, despite the Pharaoh's whishes.  In the end, the Pharaoh gave in, for he too loved her.  Now they plotted against him, making him wish he had not been so foolish.

            All three had Millennium Items, mystical items created to be used in the Shadow Games that gave their owns great power.  There were eight of them in all.  Biset controlled the Millennium Necklace, the powers of which ran along the line of Ryou's Millennium Ring.  Both could be used to track down other items and could displace souls.  Any other abilities the items had were a mystery, and the Pharaoh dreaded the day he would find out.  Imhotep controlled the Millennium Eye, which could read people's minds.  It also had the ability to capture souls.  The more souls that he captured, the stronger he became.  The Pharaoh himself controlled the Millennium Puzzle, the strongest of all the items.  It gave him the ability to send people into the Shadow Zone, the dimension where the Games were played.

            The battle soon reached its climax and the Pharaoh locked the souls of the Millennium Item holders into their items.  Unfortunately, a part of the souls were not locked into the items.  These parts were to be reincarnated.  The spirits would be complete only if the corresponding item was obtained.

Imhotep was reincarnated hundreds of years later, during the reign of Seti.  There, he became the High Priest of Osiris and fell in love with Seti's concubine Anck-su-namun.  By this time, the Games had been forgotten and Imhotep did not know of the Eye.  As in his previous life, he possessed great power.  He and Anck-su-namun murdered Seti but Seti's daughter Nefertiri, who happened to be the reincarnation of Biset, witnessed the murder and called the Med-jai.  Having been caught, Anck-su-namun made Imhotep flee and killed herself.  Imhotep took her body to Hamanaptra and attempted to use the Book of the Dead to bring her back.  He was stopped.  As punishment, he suffered the worst curse created, the _hom-dai_.  He was mummified alive and his name was erased from history.  If he were ever resurrected, he would be a plague upon the Earth.

Thousands of years later, Hamanaptra was once again discovered.  Evelyn Carnahan and Rick O'Connell, reincarnations of both Biset and Ryou, discovered the mummy and accidentally released it.  With the help of Ardeth Bay, part of the Med-jai tribe that guarded Hamanaptra, they were able to defeat him.  Then, about 10 years later, Imhotep arose once again.  Evelyn and Rick, who were now married with child, followed him to the Lost Oasis of Ahm Shere to stop him from resurrecting the Scorpion King.  If Imhotep killed the Scorpion King, he would gain control of the Army of Anubis.  After a difficult battle, Imhotep was banished to the pits of Hell.  Evelyn and Rick lived happily together after.

Decades later, the Items began to reappear.  They were found by the reincarnations of their original owners except for one.  A man named Maximillion Pegasus found the Millennium Eye while on a trip to Egypt.  The evil of the Eye consumed him and he resurrected the Games in the form of a card game, which he called Duel Monsters.  He believed that the combined powers of the Items would be able to bring back his dead wife.  He held a tournament, the Duelist Kingdom, in order to draw out the owners.

It was during this time that a young boy named Yugi Mutou solved the Millennium Puzzle and reawakened the Pharaoh.  Pegasus soon discovered this and stole the soul of Yugi's grandfather in order to get him to go to the tournament.  With the help of his friends, one of which was the owner of the Millennium Ring, defeated Pegasus.  

A year has passed since the tournament.  Yugi and his friends are going about their daily lives.  But very soon everything is going to change.  Darkness is fast approaching and wants the eight Items so that he may finish what he started thousands of years ago.  Imhotep will walk the Earth once more.


	2. Chapter 1

At long last, the first chapter is written. The start of the new Yu-Gi-Oh! Season has brought my inspiration. My OC's are Biset (Yami) and Achika. Marik's character will be changed just a little and Isis will be more evil than what she first appears. The story starts during Battle City, at the end of the 'Master of Magicians' Trilogy. All other information you must find on your own by reading the story.

Parings: Yugi/Yami, Joey/Kiba (later on), Tristian/Serenity, Bakura/Achika/Marik, Ryou/Biset

' ' - Individual thoughts  
/ / - Internal dialogue from yami

Note: Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. It will be a while before I get to the Imhotep part and I am planning on having him steal a few body parts. I also want to add that I stink at writing the dueling parts so you'll have to cut me some slack. This is also my first story that has slash parings.  
  


**Chapter 1**  
  


Marik stood in front of the large table that held the God card. His hooded robe was removed and the tattoos that ran the length of his back were exposed as well as his chiseled chest. The tattoos told of how to obtain the power the ancient Pharaoh through the Millennium Puzzle.

_'The Quiet One will crush little Yugi and then we will have the Puzzle. Then the power of the Pharaoh will be mine!'_ he thought. He could sense the yami of his Millennium Rod growing restless. It was only a matter of time before Ishtar, his yami, would loose his patience with him.

"You seem perplexed Marik. Ishtar on you again?" said a female voice. Marik didn't have to turn to know who spoke. He frowned slightly as slender arms wrapped around his waist and a warm body pressed up against his back. He could see a few strands of white hair fall across his chest as a head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Have a nice nap Achika?" he said coolly. The girl snorted in his ear, causing a shiver to run through him. Achika was no one to be taken lightly. He had learned that long ago. That was why she made such a good ally and friend. She had long white hair that almost reached her waist, sky blue eyes, and a nasty temper. She always wore something tight to show off her body, but nothing trashy. She was smart, cunning, and was as power hungry as he.

She also had a Millennium Item of her own. It was a small, flat version of the Millennium puzzle that dangled inside a slightly larger gold ring. Attached to the outside of the ring was a small gold cone, sort of like what the Millennium Ring had. She found it shortly after they meet, many years ago. It had been a quite a surprise to find. He had known every word of the ancient text since he was old enough to walk but her item was mentioned nowhere. He could only assume it had either been erased from the ancient history or had something to do with the Pharaoh himself. Much of the Pharaoh's history was sealed away in his tomb. Only Yami, the Spirit of the Puzzle and spirit of the Pharaoh himself, could answer the questions that both he and Achika had. Marik learned after his first encounter with Yugi that Yami didn't remember anything at all about his past. Not even Isis's Millennium Necklace would show the origins of the item, which they had decided to call the Millennium Charm.

"Yes, I did. I take it Yugi beat the magician?" she asked, breaking Marik from his thoughts.

"Yes."

"I told you. You should rely only on Dark Hunters and not 'outside help'," she said. Marik smiled and spun around in her embrace so that they were facing each other.

"Sometimes you talk to much,' he said with a sly grin.

"Sometimes you should listen," came her reply. Marik pulled her closer until their noses almost touched.

"Maybe I should…" he said quietly and kissed her. Achika deepened the kiss and ran her hands around Marik's back, tracing the outlines of his tattoos. After a minute they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Whom will you send now?" she asked as she rested her head at the crook of his neck. Marik ran a hand through her hair.

"The Quiet One."

"And what about Kiba? Who will deal with him?"

"I think I will see to it personally if I have to. He'll be somewhat of a challenge," he said with an evil chuckle. "And you can take care of Isis if she interferes."

"I'd like that very much," Achika replied as Marik kissed her again.  
  
  


Yugi Muto watched from afar as Joey struggled against Weevil Underwood. Somehow, Weevil had slipped a parasite card into Joey's deck and now that it was activated, it was infecting his monsters.

_'Joey will come through, as long as he trusts in the heart of the cards,' _he thought. He could sense his Puzzle glow slightly.

/Yes. He always does./ Yami said to him. Yugi smiled. After nearly loosing the Puzzle, he came to realize how much Yami meant to him.

_'Yami, when do you think Marik will show himself?'_

/It's hard to say. Right now we need to figure out whom he meant by the 'Quiet One'./ Yami said. Yugi agreed as they headed off to find their next duel.


End file.
